


Prove yourself worthy

by tenshi6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Derek, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible OOCness, Sexual Harassment, Teen Angst, Werewolves, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants to become a werewolf but Derek doesn't give his bite so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove yourself worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, my first Teen Wolf fic, so please be nice to me! The story takes place at the very end of season one, so spoilers are for the last episode. Also, sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language. Review to help me improve! Enjoy!

"Like I said before, make me one of yours." Jackson repeated slightly annoyed though he was really in no position to order Derek around. Also, he was trembling in fear so his threats appeared to be awkwardly ineffective.

"You think your life would be better then?" Derek asked plainly.

"Of course." Jackson replied firmly without hesitation.

"It won't be that easy." The man stated, causing Jackson to get more annoyed.

"What? What's the difficulty in biting someone?"

"The bite is a gift. You have to prove yourself worthy before I turn you to one of us."

"What?!" Jackson almost shrieked, anger pulsing inside his veins. "Scott didn't have to prove himself."

"Yeah, but it wasn't me who bit him. You want my bite buddy, you gonna play by my rules." Derek obviously started to lose his temper though he remained calm by look. Jackson considered his options and he came to the conclusion that angering Derek further could be literally the death of him so he'd better accept his terms.

"Fine." He agreed finally, reluctantly raising his gaze to meet Derek's eyes. "What should I do?"

An evil smirk spread through his features and he smirked satisfied, walking even closer to Jackson, trapping him against the wall. "This scared expression is the best." He whispered wickedly, placing his hands on each sides of Jackson's head, freaking him out even more. He thought he was going to die for sure but he was wrong.

"Get down." Derek ordered and Jackson's eyes widened in sheer horror. He had heard him wrong, right?

"Wha-what?" He mumbled shocked.

"Do I really need to spell it out?"

"I-I…you can't be-" Jackson stuttered bewildered.

"C'mon, kid, show me you are worthy of my bite. If you cannot follow a simple order, you will never be turned." Derek teased and Jackson knew there was no way to back away now. After minutes of helpless pleading and trembling he finally dropped to his knees, shaking both in fear and disgust as he unbuckled Derek's belt with trembling, unsure fingers.

He pulled his jeans and boxers down, facing the man's neglected cock. He shut his eyes tight and placed his hands on Derek's hips to support himself and reluctantly opened his mouth, leaning forward. In the last second there was a firm grip on his short hair and Derek jerked his head back roughly, causing Jackson's eyes to fly open in clear shock.

"No teeth or I'll rip your throat out." Derek said in a serious tone with a warning glare and Jackson didn't doubt it. He gulped thickly and nodded in understanding. Derek softened his grip and Jackson shut his eyes again as he leant forward to take the length into his mouth. He circled the tip with his tongue at first then forced himself to take Derek deeper. He didn't have much idea how to do it properly, only saw how girls did it in porno and tried to mimic that. Suddenly, Derek's grip became tighter on him, again and pushed his head forward, forcing Jackson to take him even more; the tip of his manhood hitting the back of the boy's throat, almost choking him.

"Suck." Came the order and Jackson did, while trying not to suffocate. It was disgusting and humiliating but he didn't have much other choice. Either giving Derek a blowjob or being killed. Well, the first one was still better, even if it was only a little bit. However, he couldn't help a satisfied grin inside as his actions pulled a loud moan from Derek, now his manhood almost rock hard in his mouth. Jackson did like that little bit of control he had.

He was very careful even not to scrape his teeth over the flesh, knowing he couldn't expect anything good if he had done that. He sucked him, bobbing his head up and down as Derek moved his head by his hair softly, and Jackson was really grateful for that.

"Can't you do better than this?" Derek asked mockingly and Jackson shot him a glare, finally meeting his eyes. Derek hurt his pride… well, he had already done that but Jackson couldn't turn that challenge down. Not that he would have any other choice, again.

He tried to relax as much as possible, trying to deep-throat the man while running his tongue up and down his length, gripping his hips tighter and letting out muffled moans as Derek started to move his hips back and forth. He grabbed Jackson's right hand and moved it to grab the base of his cock. Jackson got it and grabbed the flesh softly, moving his hand in time with his head, picking up the pace eventually.

Suddenly, Derek's grip grew tighter on him and pulled his head as close as possible, causing Jackson to panic and tried to pull back by instinct though it was useless. With a low, wolfish snarl Derek came right into his mouth and finally released his grip. Jackson spit the semen to the floor, coughing and retching hard, standing on all fours.

By the time Jackson got up with an expression of simple disgust, still breathing heavily; Derek had his clothes back, smirking at him.

"I hate you." Jackson's eyes were practically burning with anger though he was unable to do anything. Derek's mocking smirk grew even wider.

"You can lie to yourself but I know you enjoyed it."

"Like hell I did! Fuck you, man, what's wrong with you?!" Jackson yelled then immediately went silent as Derek approached him and pushed him against the wall not too gently, pinning him down by his palm placed over his chest.

"Like I said." He started slowly and used his free hand to trail his long, pale fingers down his abs and pelvis, placing his hand over the slight bulge through Jackson's jeans. "You enjoyed it." He stated firmly, obviously loving Jackson's terrified look.

"I-I've done it, okay?" He mumbled, his heart beating so fast it almost ripped out of his chest. "Now, turn me. You promised."

"I didn't promise anything." Derek made it clear. "And obviously, this one wasn't enough to prove me anything."

Before Jackson could start yelling again he covered his mouth with a serious glare while he slid his other hand into his pants, covering his half-hard manhood. Jackson couldn't hold back a slight moan against Derek's palm. He might be a guy, but the touching felt great, and Jackson felt disgusted now at his own reaction.

He shut his eyes tight in shame and clutched his fists helplessly while Derek started pumping his manhood, jerking him off. H felt the sound of tearing clothes and knew he would need a new pair of Armani jeans as soon as possible. Now he was standing with his jeans and underwear around his ankles, being trapped between the wall and a certain werewolf called Derek Hale, who was giving him one hell of a hand-job and Jackson couldn't help moaning against his palm which was muffling his voice.

It didn't take him long and his body went numb and he came right into Derek's waiting hand, slumping down to the floor as the man let him go to wipe his hands clean. Jackson tried to calm his breathing down, still not daring to open his eyes. He flinched as Derek placed a hand on his left shoulder and hesitantly opened his eyes to meet the man's green ones.

"Do you still want the bite?" He asked seriously and Jackson gulped but then nodded unsurely. "Say it."

"I- I want the bite, please. Make me a werewolf." He said after a bit of hesitation, trying to gather his courage.

Derek smirked at him then his green eyes turned to red, and his canine teeth turned to fangs as he took Jackson's wrist in his hand and bit into the soft flesh. The last thing Jackson could remember was the sharp pain before the world turned black around him.


End file.
